HatredLove
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *prequel to in love with a big ego* I know you don't think he is, but to ME, he's my Prince in shining armour, not some idiot in tin foil
1. Chapter 1

"You are going to have your own internet show."

My eyes widened in shock. I'd just heard my general manager Alison that I was going to have my own talk show….but there's got to be a catch to it.

"Wait….is there anything that I got to go through torture wise in order to get this internet show?" I'd asked.

"Actually nothing, you just get a co-host, and both of you discuss any news that's happening in the WWE in your very own opinion." Alison replied.

"Who's this co-host?" I'd asked…._really _hoping that it wasn't him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Well, that's probably him. Come in." Alison replied.

I turned my head around to the door, a couple of minutes later, I bowed my head to the ground, muttering, "_shoot me now."_

"Ah, now that we got both the hosts in here, I'll just describe in the shortest way I can, this is an internet show that airs on .com every Saturday, and all it basically is that in your own opinions, describe news worthy subjects that happened on Raw and Smackdown." Alison replied.

"So basically what you mean by news worthy subjects is, someone winning a championship, impact moments like someone betraying another person and on screen relationships falling apart and forming and so on?" I asked.

"Yeah, like those things, not subjects that you only talk about yourself." Alison said as she glared at my co-host.

"So, is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, if anything suddenly pops up, I'll tell you." She said as me and my co-host left her office.

"I can't believe she chose _you, _I out of all the Superstars and Divas on Raw, she had to chose you, hell, I would of worked with Orton, at least I don't have an urge to throw his head against a wall." I said as we left the office and was walking down the hallway to catering.

"I didn't even want to do this in the first place, even if you were or weren't a host." He replied.

"Yeah, but unfortunaly we're forced to do this, otherwise, we're going to be on the streets jobless." I replied as I walked faster up ahead of him, entering catering.


	2. Chapter 2

_First Episode (I hope I get to survive this)_

Where this show was set was some sort of a backstage look-a-like with a backdrop of the Raw and Smackdown signs and two folded chairs.

I was wearing a white tube top, black skinny jeans and white converse shoes. My hair was curly due to the fact that my straightner is currently broken and all I had to style my hair with is a curler so…yeah…

I walked over to one of the folded chairs, was doing a little thinking till I heard, "Well, I thought the slut will still be in bed by…" He checks his watch, "10:30, boy was I wrong."

"Don't start with me Mike, I'm on my days where if you piss me off, you have a one way ticket to your own grave." I replied.

"Ooh, what's wrong? You just realized that every diva in the locker room hates you because you keep on stealing their men?" Mike asked.

"As I said before, don't start with me." I repeated, hoping this would get through his thick, obnoxious skull.

"Or, have you realized that this world doesn't revolve around you, like you were acting like it was ever since you got into the WWE?" Mike asked again.

I glared up at him, hoping my eyes would help send him the message of _Piss me off and you die Mizanin._

"Oh I just realized something about your ancestors." Mike commented.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They must number in the millions; it's hard to believe that many people are to blame for producing you." Mike replied.

My face scrunched up and said, "Uh, can you please breathe the other way. You're bleaching my already bleached hair."

"Uh guys, we're ready to air." One of the technicians said…but if he's in the same room as me and Mike, you don't get to speak loud enough.

"Mike, whenever you insult me, don't you have a terribly empty feeling?" I asked.

"Like guilt….no." He replied.

"No, not guilt stupid, do you get a terribly empty feeling---in your skull?" I asked.

"Haylie, just slit your wrists, it'll just lower your blood pressure." He commented.

I get out of my chair, but Mike continued to say, "So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey."

All I did was slap the taste out of his mouth, he wobbled back and tossed some stuff on a nearby table, before saying, "You bitch."

"That's all you got Mike, come on, I take that as a compliment for God's sake, just think of new stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

After that mess, we'd finally get to start shooting this show.

"Yo, welcome to 'Is this News?', I'm your Punk diva Haylie Trudel…" I looked over t Mike, and saw that he was copying EVERYTHING that I do, even looking at me. "…and this is my dumb co-host The Miz, and if he doesn't stop doing whatever I'm doing, he's going to be appearing in those "deaths" columns in the newspapers." I added, glaring at him.

"Haylie, keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent." Mike commented.

"Anyways on to the show, what _I _think was news-worthy on Raw was where the general manager Alison had introduced the newest addition to the championship family, the Divas tag team titles…which I, along with Sydney were chosen to be in the match for the titles, along with Maryse and Alicia." I said, smirking.

"And you're planning on winning those championships?" Mike asked.

"Well yeah duh." I replied.

"I don't see you winning those belts, I would rather see the Maple Leafs win a Stanley Cup than watch you win the Divas tag team titles." Mike commented.

"Mike, save your breath…you'll need it to blow up your date." I replied, not in the mood for another "Insult Mike" Hour.

"Haylie, I don't know what your problem is…but it's probably hard to pronounce." Mike commented.

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up saying, "I'm out of here, I can't stand sitting next to him for this long without having to punch his face off." Then walked away.

_NEXT MONDAY NIGHT_

"You wanted to see us Alison." I said as me and Mike walked into her office.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss the first episode of your show." She replied as me and Mike sat down on the chairs in front of her desk.

"Yeah I know, it was Mike's fault, he started those insults, not me." I quickly said to defend myself.

"You guys ain't in trouble for the insults you kept on throwing at each other, I sent you guys here so I can tell you that your show is like the highest rated internet show on ." Alison replied.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah, I was just talking to some of my friends, and they were saying how your show was like the best thing that happened since comedy came onto the TV and internet."


	4. Chapter 4

"How can you stand him Haylie?" Eve asked.

We were hanging out in her hotel room, absolutely shocked that it was like a couple of weeks and I haven't thrown Mike into a nearby wall yet.

"I seriously don't know Eve, I'm still asking that question myself." I replied.

"With a girl like you, being paired up with an enemy, you should of killed the person by now, what gives with Mike?" Eve asked.

"Well, what do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well, with this all show thing going on, and with you not murdering Mike yet, me, Gail and Kelly came down to the conclusion that you might have a little crush on him." Eve replied.

My mouth made a little shape of an _o, Was she serious? _I asked in my head. _Did she just say that I "have" a crush on Mike, the Mike that keeps on bugging the crap out of me _I thought again, as I heard Eve continue saying,

"It's alright if you do, we understand, you just have a weird taste in men."

"I do not have a crush on him, and I do not have a weird taste in men." I replied.

"Sure you don't have a crush on Mike, I'm smelling a lie coming out of your mouth."

My mouth made a bigger o, was my best friend ever since I came to Raw was not believing me when I say that I don't have a crush on Mike.

"Well, I got to go for some interview thingy for WWE magazine, keep believing yourself that you don't have a crush on Mike." Eve said then left the hotel room.

"Well I don't have a crush on him." I said before I saw the door closed on me. _Or maybe she's right…maybe I do have a crush on him, but I just don't know it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Next Episode._

"Yo, and welcome to the next edition of _Is it News, _I'm your Punk Diva Haylie Trudel, and this is the dumbest person you would ever get to meet The Miz. Now, since Wrestlemania is like right, right around the corner, we'd just thought that we just give you our opinions on who would win their wrestlemania matches. My opinions on those matches are: _CM Punk vs. Mysterio_ match, I think Mysterio's gonna win. The match between _Cody, Ted and Randy_, I think that Orton's going to win that one. The _Triple H vs. Sheamus _match, well, they're both equally skilled competitors, well in my eyes they are, but if I _did _have to choose, it would probably be Sheamus through some luck or whatever. This match would be plain and simple for me to say, the Unified tag team championship match between the utterly gay _ShoMiz vs. John Morrison and R-Truth_, I think that the Morrison-Truth team are going to win those titles. Now, the match between-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You think that John and R-Truth are going to win the tag team championships?" Mike asked.

"Yeah duh, I'm one of the millions of people who don't want to live in the _Age of Awesome _or whatever you want to call it." I replied, rolling my eyes and turning my head the other side for a few minutes before turning back to face the camera and continued to say,

"Now, time for the match that basically has _Wrestlemania _written all over it-in my eyes basically, the _Money in the Bank ladder _match, while there is ten likely people to actually win the match, but I would like to see either Kofi or Evan win that one. The _Jericho vs. Edge _match for the World heavyweight championship, I would like to see Edge win. The _Batista _vs. _Cena _match for the WWE championship, at the end of that one, John would be holding the championship in the air. The _Hart vs. McMahon _match, Bret is like obviously going to win, and the last match of the night, the _Undertaker vs. Michaels _match, hmm, having to watch a streak probably ending, or watching someone's career being over at the grandest stage of 'em all, I would like to see Michaels win that one." I said. "Who would you think would win those matches Miz?"

"Pretty simple, Punk vs. Mysterio, Punk wins, Legacy triple threat, Ted wins, Triple H vs. Sheamus, Triple H would win that, Money in the Bank match, hoping Swagger would win, World heavyweight title match, Jericho would win, WWE title shot, Batista would win, Bret vs. McMahon, McMahon would win, and the Undertaker/Michaels match, Undertaker would obviously win." Mike said.

"And I'm guessing that obviously you think you would win your tag title match, right?" I asked.

"Are you stupid Trudel?" Mike asked.

"Eh, my brother is, he bet like five hundred dollars for your team to win your match at Wrestlemania against me, and when you loose, I gain five hundred bucks." I said cheerfully.

"Well, by the time Wrestlemania is over, you would be five hundred dollars poorer."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, even though it was two episodes in, so far, your show is like media genius." Kelly commented.

Both and Mickie and myself were in her car, driving to the next spot where Raw was being located, which was my home town of Long Island.

"Really?" I asked, utterly astounded. "All me and Mike is doing is just throwing insults at each other, I don't why other people watch it, but, they like it, and that's how that show gets high ratings on ."

"Yeah, but I notice something coming from your attitude towards the end of the second episode." Kelly said.

"What….what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, what do I mean is that you might have a little crush on Mike." Kelly said.

I gasped, before saying, "No I don't, you might be mistaking me of someone who looks like me." I said.

"Well, you display the two most important signs of you having a crush on him, your face light up every time someone just mentions his name, _I _can hear your heart beat everytime I near you while he's near you, and you won't stop talking about him." Kelly said.

"I don't talk about him." I said.

"Uh, yeah you do, you just don't realize it." Kelly said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes Haylie, just admit it alright, you have a crush on him." Kelly said.

"Alright, fine, I have a crush on Mike, you happy." I said as I bashed my head against the car seat.

"Wow, I thought you would confess that your natural self, not when your pissed off." Kelly commented.

"Yeah, but I don't me and him don't look like a good couple." I commented.

"You guys _do _look cute together." Kelly said.

"No, we don't."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you girls have to think that someone who doesn't have _any _compatibility at all, think they look cute as a couple?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you guys do look cute together." Kelly replied.

"We're not even dating yet, and we already fight like we're a old, married couple." I said.

"That's a first, I don't usually see that in couples till the first month in the relationship." Kelly said.

"We're not a couple, we're only co-host couples, or whatever it means, that's it…and the only reason why we're paired up by Alison is because she just wants to piss me off…and look, it's working perfectly." I said in one breath, before laying my head on the car window.

xXxXxXxXx

Once me and Kelly got to the arena, I was called by Gail that Alison wanted to see me. "Oh, just perfect." I muttered before walking to her office.

"What _now _Alison, I'm already ticked off as it is, what are you going to do to build that up?" I asked as I walked into her office, slammed her door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Well, the reason that I wanted to see you was because I've noticed that you and Mike don't seem compatible whenever you guys do your show." Alison said.

"Uh, yeah think Alison, he's an egotistical bastard who's full of himself and thinks everyone is a loser besides him, and you're pairing him up with me, a punk diva who really can't stand people like him." I said.

"Yeah, and because of that, I'm requesting that you and him spend 'quality time' together." Alison said, using her two index fingers to indicate the quotations marks of the words _quality time, _to her, which meaning we spend more than two minutes together _**WITHOUT **_killing one another….aw….and I had a GOOD way to murder him too.

"Are you serious?" I asked, in disbelief. "You're asking that me and him spend more than two minutes together?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Alison asked.

"Uh yeah, there is Alison, it's physically impossible for me to spend _quality time _with Mike without going over my legal limit." I said.

"Which is?" Alison asked.

"None." I replied.

"How can you spend two minutes or so with him in the same room doing one of your episodes?" Alison asked.

"That's because I think happy thoughts." I replied.

"Which are?" Alison asked.

"Him dead…plus me ruling the world." I said with a little chuckle.

"Well you got to be thinking of him dead a lot, because you are going to be hanging out with him a lot more just to get come chemistry flowing between you two." Alison said.

"But Ally, you can't be doing this, I'm one of the most popular Divas on here, you can't be possibly be making me paired up with one of the most annoying and hated superstars on the roster." I said, now shocked, and pissed off as ever.

"Well sorry, I do what's best for me, and you having to be paired up with Mike is the best thing to me, so, yeah." Alison said before I got up out of the chair, and left her office, without slamming the door to show how much I was pissed off.

While I was walking down backstage to my locker room, I was stopped by Mike _At some points, I pray that I won't have to see his face again_

"What do you want Mike?" I asked, _really _not wanting to talk to him, or better yet, not see him at this point.

"What are you pissed off about now?" Mike asked in his usually cocky attitude.

"That Alison decided to pair us up together to get some chemistry flowing between us, so we don't act like we don't want to murder each other." I replied as I walked off.

A couple of minutes later, Mike got a thought in his head, _Why do I get these weird feelings about Haylie, she's my enemy and that's it…or maybe I'm just lying to myself and she's the one that completes my soul_


	8. Chapter 8

_Episode #3_

"Welcome to the third edition of _Is it News, _I'm your Punk host Haylie Trudel and-"

"And today, we're here to say that recently in the news, Haylie Trudel was revealed to be a total slut." Mike said, cutting me off.

I sighed, before saying, "Mike…for the tenth freaking time…I'M NOT A SLUT!" I'd exclaimed.

"If you say your not a slut, then why has Sabrina been telling me you weren't answering her phone calls on Saturday nights." Mike said.

"Maybe because I might be extremely busy trying to plan your death." I said.

"Or busy giving head." Mike muttered.

My mouth made a shocked expression, before slapping Mike upside the head.

"…Ow, what was that for?" Mike asked.

"Hey, it was either that or I give you a Hertz doughnut." I said.

"What the hell is a Hertz doughnut?" Mike asked, before I punched him hard in the arm.

"Hurts, don't it?" I asked, smirking afterwards.

"Well, I don't know I associate with bitchy sluts." Mike said.

I sighed before muttering, "Manwhore."

"What did you just say?" Mike asked.

"Manwhore." I replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mike asked.

"A guy who dates lots and lots of girls." I replied. "Which is exactly what you are."

For the first time ever, Mike was actually speechless.

"Ha! Anyways, here's a poll question for all of you watching: Who is the bigger slut? Me or Mike? Go to and answer the poll."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going to kill Alison." I muttered as I was hanging in the Divas locker room.

"Why?" Gail asked.

"She forced me to hang with Mike with more minutes than I want so that some chemistry flowing between us, so there isn't more verbal fights between the both of us during our weekly episodes." I replied.

"_Or that she secretly likes it, in order to build up her crush on him."_ Kelly whispered to her.

"Kelly, I swear to God if you don't shut up about that, I'm going to make a hole in the nearest wall with your head." I threatened, which eventually shut her up.

"Okay, tell me again, WHY do you have a crush on him again? You guys aren't a couple, but yet, you guys fight like you're an old married couple." Gail said.

"To be honest Gail, I don't even have a clue." I said, having my head in my hands.

"Well, you guys do make a cute couple." Kelly said, before receiving an evil glare from me.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up about that." Kelly said, before hearing my phone blast _Maniac_

I picked up the phone, checking the caller I.D flash _Idiot Calling _over and over again. "Ah great." I muttered, before answering my phone with this greeting,

"The President is not in his office at this time. Please leave your name, phone number, the name of the country you wish to invade, and the secret password."

"_Haylie, you know damn well you there, stop acting like you are a two year old, and now stop hanging around with your friends and let's go, we got to go to North Carolina for the next Raw event." _Mike said, before hearing the dial tone coming out of my end…signalling that I hung up on the loser.

I grabbed my bag that I was currently sitting on and said, "Well, I would like to stay and chat, but Mr. Loser wants me already gone to North Carolina." I said before leaving the locker room.

_Couple of Minutes later_

I was sitting in the front seat of my black sports car, while listening to my black iPod, listening to the song _In Da Club _by 50 Cent, and while sleeping, me not knowing that Mike put in a CD of my favourite artist and skipping to my favourite song:

_Falling a thousand feet per second_

_You still take me by surprise_

_I just know we can't be over_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize_

_It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_

_I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_

I paused my music, take one headphone out of my ear, then asked him, "Uh…why are you listening too Hedley? I thought you said before that they were the worst band you ever listened to?" I asked.

"Well, it took me a couple of minutes, then I decided that they have some good songs, including this one." Mike replied.

"Wow, is the world ending?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Mike replied sarcastically, before commenting, "You probably like this song because it makes you think of your special someone that is close to your heart."

"What does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Well, it means your crushing on someone." He replied.

_Yeah, and your lucky you don't know who it is _I thought _Because it's you…you are the person I have a crush on._


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, it's been two-three hours, we're somewhere in Pensilvania and I've kept my sanity already…that's a first.

_Alright, it's been two hours, and I've already kept my cool with Mike, I MUST be doing something right _I thought as I was looking through the songs on my iPod, when I found my other favourite song:

_I see in the way you would do_

_When no one else could ever get through_

_Holding back till I come around_

_Time and time again you wait for me to coming_

_And did you really look my way?_

_Cause no one coulda seen this coming_

_I would never let you down_

_If I was running back working full time_

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come tinning over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody_

_But you believed that I could be somebody_

_You put your world on hold for me_

_Gave away to follow, feel you through the fire_

_I need you to know I will_

_Believe me girl I'm so tired of running_

_I just wanna hold your hand_

_Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

_And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite_

_And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry_

_What if I never let you down_

_And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember_

_What if I never said to you I would try_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaahh_

_And I do wanna love you_

_(If you see me running back)_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_And I do wanna love you_

_(If you see me running back)_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_Hold back your tears this time_

_Ooooh Ooooh_

I think I should of kept my mouth closed, because I didn't know that the car was stopped for some reason, my side window was down, and someone was video taping me singing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Couple of hours later-in North Carolina_

Well, I _really _shouldn't gone on YouTube just recently, because the video I just watched will make me murder any living soul who talks to me.

Well, when I got on the YouTube homepage, to see a video from one of the people I subscribed to with the username _AwesomeWiz _with the video being titled, _Just Some Person singing, _so I clicked on the window… and saw:

Saw that the _person _singing was _ME! _I scrolled down to the views of the videos, trying to ignore hearing myself sing, and clamped my hand over my mouth: _1 million _people viewed the video, and the comments were piling up in the thousands, with someone saying that I was an excellent singer, and should of decided to go down the career path of singing, instead of wrestling and all that, a couple of other people kept on saying that if I want to change my theme song in the future, that I should sing my own theme song instead of choosing one. Yeah, but there was one comment that got my attention, it was from AwsomeWiz, saying:

_I STILL can't believe that the hottest girl in the WWE sings beautifully, I wish she was my girlfriend-or more specifically, my soul mate :P_

My mouth was like dropped to the floor by that point…the guy that's my worst enemy since like…_ever, _wishes that I was his _soul _mate.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Welcome to Is it News, where you get too hear the news from Raw and Smackdown from the Diva who's epic, and a guy who's like….like a loser." I said._

_It was the fourth episode of the show…I am REALLY not surprised that Alison hadn't cancelled the show yet…she must be planning something, I just know it._

"_Well, at least I'm something that I want to be." Mike commented._

"_What the hell does that supposed to mean?" I asked._

"_Well it means, I'm a loser, and you're a slut." Mike replied._

"_Hahaha, what I've read from the poll results, no I'm not." I commented._

"_What poll results?" Mike asked._

"_The poll with the question Who's the biggest slut, me or Mike. And you got 245 votes, while me got votes." I replied, holding the proof._

"_Give me that," Mike said as he took the results out of my hands and read them over, then commenting, "I thought I had people supporting me in the cause of you're a slut."_

"_You didn't have any fans to begin with, and if you did, they were all supporting the Punk Diva." I said._

"_The Punk Slut is a more fitting nickname for you." Mike commented._

"_Still on with the slut deal, I'M NOT A SLUT!" I'd exclaimed, trying to keep my cool._

"_Yeah, but you're mother is a whore." Mike commented._

"_What did you *beep* say about my mother?" I'd asked, him obviously hitting one of my nerves._

"_All I'm saying is that you're mother doesn't have the same personality as you when I was with her." Mike replied with a smirk._

"_Oh my *beep* God, you're stooping so low as took insult me with mother jokes….we'll it was like a year or so when I and a couple of my buddies were making fun of you because your mother liked nerds….and still does…she was the "Kind of the Nerds"…which happened too be my father all during the weekend." I said with a returning smirk._

That was at the point, where Alison paused the show, "Really, you guys? Mother jokes?"

"Well, yeah, Mike started it with calling my mom a whore." I replied.

"See, this was what I was telling you, you guys got no connection…you guys are like Kool-Aid with no sugar, Edward and Jacob, Macaroni without the cheese, Batman and Robin, Homer and Ned and so on." Alison replied.

"Yeah, and whatever you do, me and Haylie would never get along." Mike replied. _Or maybe we will, we won't know when a little friend name Fate would drop by._


	13. Chapter 13

"The hell is his problem?" Eve asked as soon as I walked into the Divas locker room.

"I seriously don't know, he's just a jackass." I replied.

"Maybe to the rest of us, but you think he's a cute jackass." Kelly said.

"You better watch it there Kelly." I commented.

"So, what you gonna do for the next episode?" Kelly asked.

"Start an all out war." I replied, with an evil grin on my diamond shaped face.

_Next Episode._

"Welcome to _Is it News, _I'm your host, the Punk Divas Champion Haylie Trudel, who is still pissed off at my co-host for calling my mother a whore at the last episode." I said, as I glared at Mike.

"Well, it's true." Mike replied.

"Anyways, the next pay per view coming up on the schedule is Extreme Rules, and I'd talked to the general manager before the shooting of this episode and she'd agreed to a Stretcher Match with me against…you." I replied with a grin.

"Really? You want a Stretcher match, where you lose, you get humiliated in front of the thousands of fans in the arena and the millions watching around the world?" Mike asked.

"Me? Get humiliated? Dude, before I got in the WWE, I specialized in stretcher matches, plus, as an added bonus, I'd kept on getting to the hospital on one, so I know how to operate, work and use a stretcher as a weapon." I replied.

"Seriously?" Mike asked.

"Heck yeah…huh…I could imagine you with a certain someone I know…you could be a great tag team partner with my brother…..Hi, I'm Josh….Hi, I'm Miz and we'reeeeeeeeeeeeee borrrrrrriiinnnngggg asssss heelllllll." I said.

Before Mike got a chance to respond, I'd added, "All you single guys watching this, GET A GIRLFRIEND! Because if you don't, you'll turn out like this guy." I said, pointing at him.

"You stupid or something Trudel, I'd had girlfriend." He commented back.

"Yeah, you might of….they could be either made of plastic, or be blind, deaf and brain dead." I commented back to him.

Mike was speechless for like a second time.

"Did I hit a nerve?" I asked, sounding like a little kid.

"At least I had girls to date." Mike said.

"I dated a ton of guys, hell, back in my hone town, I was like the favourite girl to date." I said.

"And how many of those "guys" did you go to the bed base with?" Mike asked.

There was silence for a few minutes, before I whacked him outside the head.

"Do you HAVE to do that?" Mike asked.

"Why, yes, yes I do." I replied happily.

"Why do I have to be stuck working with a slut." Mike muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut your mouth Husky boy." I replied.

"I am not husky." Mike replied.

"Sure your not, keep denying that husky boy, and at least between the two of us, I have the better body." I commented, while smirking.

"Yeah, like Homer Simpson." Mike muttered, before I whacked him over the head again.

"At least I ain't no Eric Cartman." I replied back, ready to walk out on this show again.

"I've actually noticed a change in your appearance recently. You used to look like a Punk with skinny jeans, ripped shirts and converse shoes. Now, you wear tube tops that cover you chest, short shorts and high heels." Mike said.

"Mike, if you call me a slut, or anything related to it again, I'm going to kick your *beep*." I commented.

"I've always wondered are you actually what you say you are in bed." Mike said.

I shot out of my chair and roundhouse kicked the side of his face, then faced the camera and said, "Extreme Rules, Stretcher Match, Divas Champion verses the Untied States and one half of the Unified Tag team champion. Better watch it."


	14. Chapter 14

"How long are you guys going to fight in your episodes?" Alison asked.

She was in another meeting with myself and Mike, talking about the latest episode.

"As long as it takes, and Mike basically starts those fights, so ask him that, not me." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Me? Start the fights? Yeah right Haylie, you're the one who starts the fights." Mike commented.

"Guys, stop it while it's ahead, you guys are already annoying me." Alison said. "Anyways, as I asked again, how long are you guys going to fight in the episodes?"

"As I said before, as long as it takes." I repeated.

"Or probably after our Stretcher match." Mike added.

"Where I'll kick your ass." I commented.

"You are obviously living in dreamland Trudel, I'm going to kick your ass." Mike commented back.

"Guys just shut the hell up, and just get out of my office before I either have to switch you to Smackdown, or release you of your contracts." Alison said before me and Mike left her office.

"You are seriously annoying, you do know that, right?" I asked,

"Yeah, but not as annoying as you." Mike replied.

I rolled my chocolate brown eyes, and walked away from him, until he said, "Oh, by the way, tell Josh that his girlfriend wants to see other people."

I'd turned around and asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, let's just say that Sabrina was _pretty _busy last night." He said with a wink.

I walked back up to him and slapped him across the face, then said, "If you ever, _ever _mess with a Trudel, or anyone related to a Trudel, I swear your gonna die." Then walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Fast Forward to Extreme Rules*_

Finally, the day has come, the day that either me or Mike (most likely him) have to be rolled up the entrance ramp on a stretcher to either win or match…or possibly be rolled to an ambulance to the nearest hospital…let's just hope for me that I have to roll Mike up the entrance ramp on a stretcher to win the match.

"Don't tell me you are _actually _serious on having this stretcher match against Mike?" Asked Josh.

I was in his locker room, looking over my outfits that I would want to wear for my match-I either have to choose between a white graphic t-shirt with an angry face, grey skinny jeans and black converse shoes, or a neon purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans and neon yellow converse shoes.

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"And why, again?" Josh asked.

"Because he's an ass who deserves to get beaten anyway possible, and it's either that or I challenge him to a Steel Cage match, you're pick." I replied.

"Yeah, I'd rather pick the stretcher match, at least you_ might _get a little dignity in a Stretcher match." Josh replied.

"Ya think." I said as I walked into the bathroom with my choice of the purple t-shirt attire.

"But what would you do _if _he's win the match?" Josh asked.

"That's easy, beat his ass some more, than challenge him to a Three Stages of Hell match tomorrow night." I replied.

"Wow, you must _really _hate Mike then." Josh commented.

"Ya think." I replied. "I can't even stand being in the same room as him."

"Then how can you stand doing the show with him?" Josh asked.

"I just think of him dead." I replied.

"That would be easy." Josh commented.

"I know, right, just imagine your mortal enemy dead would make you happy whatever the hell the person did." I said.

"I do that all the time, and look where it ended up, I'm one of the most popular superstars on Raw, and when you do that, you're the most popular Diva on Raw." Josh said.

"I know, right?" I asked as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, looking over my attire again.

"Where's my hair elastic?" I asked as Josh handed me a neon green hair elastic, and as I was putting my hair in a bun, Josh said, "Good luck out there, and I hope you win."

"Aww thanks big bro." I said as I went over to him and gave him one of my signature hugs, then left the Divas locker room.

As I was walking over to the entrance to the ring, I was stopped by Kelly, "Are you seriously going into a Stretcher match?"

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Wow, you're like going to be the first Diva in this generation to be in that kind of match, well good luck." She said as she ran off.

_*Five minutes later*_

The match had finally started with Mike kicking me in the chest, which of course, made me fall straight on my butt, and when Mike rebounded to the ropes, and was about to drop kick me in the face, I fell on my back, which made him miss me and had him fall on his back. When I got up, I ran quickly the ropes nearest to him, and performed a moonsault. I dragged Mike out onto ringside, where I looked under the ring, and dragged out my favourite weapon…a steel chair. I turned around, and when I saw Mike charging after me, I hit the chair over his head, which made him fall flat on his back. I climbed onto the barricade, walked over to the lying on his back body of Mike, and when I was in the middle of performing another moonsault, Mike rolled out of the way, and I landed hard on my stomach. I clutched the body part in agonized pain and shrieked in pain, which I thought would made the people near me go deaf. Next thing I know, Mike got me up in my own two feet, me still clutching my stomach, and he threw me to the steel pole, which only my head had the most impact, then I fell on my stomach again. I kept on screaming in pain. Then I felt Mike grab my arms, and pull them back and which made me into the cobra yoga pose, and he pulled me back so hard that I felt pain on the lower part of my abdomen, and once again I was screaming in agonized pain, wishing that it the agonizing pain was over and done with…and hopefully I can get back on my own two feet and start kicking his ass. When I felt Mike getting me back on my feet, I back kicked him in the jaw, which made him comfort his jaw, and made me get time to gather more energy, and when I finally had, and when he finally turned around to face me, I round house kicked him in the jaw. I dragged him to a nearby stretcher, plopped him on it, and while clutching my stomach, I pushed the stretcher up the ramp, and at mid-ramp, he rocked to his right, than to his left (which was where I was) and knocked me to one of the barricades, where I bashed my head off the barricade, and my hands quickly grabbed the

spot of my head where it had the most impact from the barricade.

_*Josh's locker room*_

"Come on Haylie, you can beat him, just find it in your damn heart, and release all of your pinned up anger against him and beat the hell out of him."

_TO BE CONTINUED *insert dramatic music*_


	16. Chapter 16

Me and Mike were back in the ring, after beating and banging eachother by whatever means, necessary, such as steel chairs, kendo sticks, steel steps, barricades, guitars, whatever. I whipped Mike to the nearest ropes, and when he was coming towards me, I performed a hurricarana, which somehow made Mike roll to the outside of the ring, but what he didn't know is that I hopped onto the top turnbuckle and performed a leg drop, which would land on his neck. As soon as I got up, with the help of the ring apron, I picked Mike up, dragged him by his hair, and slammed his head off of the ring apron, and still holding on to his hair, I threw him back, which made him hit his head off the beginning of the entrance ramp. While he was clutching his head, I picked him up, and quickly put him on the stretcher, and quickly pushed the stretcher up the ramp…and when I was almost to the line to win the match, Mike rolled off the stretcher and kicked me in the knee, which of course, made my nose smash off the stretcher, then made me lay face first on the ramp. I went to touch my nose with my right hand, then I felt something wet and sticky…*_gasp* _blood…that jackass is going to pay. When Mike was about to pick me up and was about to slam me against the barricade once again, I pushed him to the barricade, I got up, went to the other side, and was about to do a jumping leg drop and made his chest as the target, and as I was running and was about to perform the leg drop, he dodged my move, and I ended up hitting my leg against the barricade. I screamed in pain as I landed on my other leg on the concrete ground, as I was holding my leg in agonizing pain. When I got up, at this point, I was limping, having to put all my weight on my somehow un-injured leg, and as I was about to punch Mike in the face, he roundhouse kicked my injured ankle, and as a defence attack, I front kicked his nose, and he fell back first onto ring side. At this point, all I can taste is my own blood from my broken nose, and I couldn't breathe from my nose, and if I could, all I could smell is blood. I limped over to Mike, placed his whole body onto the turnbuckle, limped and rolled into the ring, went to the turnbuckle, and performed a diving elbow…to the stretcher because Mike rolled off the turnbuckle. _So, let me get this straight, I have a broken nose, a possible broken leg and a sprained elbow, just fucking perfect _I thought to myself as I was lying there on the stretcher, holding my elbow in pain.

_*Josh's locker room*_

"Haylie, get off the damn stretcher!" Josh exclaimed as he was seeing his sister might loose the match that she was dreaming of.

_*Back to the Ring*_

Well, I rolled off the stretcher, and somehow landed on my bad elbow, and I screamed in pain…wishing that the match would be over, as I walked back into the ring, about to rebound to the ropes opposite the one where the stretcher was and drop kick him in the ribs, but when I was coming back to the ropes where the stretcher I saw Mike standing at the ring apron, which made me stop in the middle of the ring because I thought of something better to hit him with. I'd walked over to him and we'd threw more insults of each other, until I drop kicked him in the face with my good leg, which is my signature _Surgery Free Facial. _I quickly rolled out of the ring, and quickly rolled the stretcher up the ramp, and when the stretcher crossed the line, I'd heard the bell rang, and I was screaming in excitement that the match was finally over, plus I won against an "knocked out" jackass with a big ego. As my theme song blared throughout the arena speakers, I'd heard the many fans in attendance of the arena cheering so loud that I thought they were going to cause a riot or something. As I turned my back on the stretcher, I'd started limping to backstage, but I'd didn't notice that I didn't completely knock out Mike, as he got off the stretcher, charged towards me and performed his finisher, _Skull Crushing Finale _on me, which by then, totally knocked me out.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Welcome to Is it News, well, Extreme Rules has come and gone, people won, while other people are out of action for many weeks, months and even years, and I'm one of the people who are out of action for three months." I said, referring to my broken leg, sprained elbow and broken nose._

"_Really, I would have thought you would have been out of action longer." Mike commented._

"_You shut up, I still can't believe you got beat by a girl, I thought guys had more dignity than to have people of the other gender beat them." I said, trying not to laugh my ass off._

"_How do I know you're not a girl?" Mike asked, which shocked me that he would call me a dude._

"_You're lucky I'm injured here, or I would kick your ass twice as hard as I did last night." I said._

"Are you literally serious, you have a broken leg, a sprained elbow and a broken nose, and yet you and Mike are still at each other's throats." Alison said.

"Yeah, I know, that's how much we hate each other." I said.

"I don't know how I can keep on dealing with the both of you." Alison mumbled under her breath.

"You could send Mike to Smackdown, that way, you can keep my quiet." I said.

"Or send her to Smackdown." Mike countered back.

"Or how about if you two aren't nice to each other, I'll send one of you to Smackdown, while the other one gets released of the contract." Alison decided.


	18. Chapter 18

As I walked out of Alison's office, I took a long breath, and walked down the halls on my crutches until I met Josh.

"Hey congratulations, you did the traditional Trudel thing of injuring yourself in victory." Josh said.

"Yeah, and at the end, I got a broken leg, sprained elbow, a broken nose and a terrible headache." I replied, obviously starting to sound pissed off.

"What did Mike do this time?" Josh said, quickly noticing the tone in my voice.

"It wasn't him this time, it was Alison, she said if one of us fight again, she would transfer one of us to Smackdown, and the other would be released of the contract." I replied, about to cry my eyes out.

"I just hope Mike is the one released of the contract." Josh commented.

"Same…and I know a way how." I said with an evil smirk.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As I was hanging in the Divas locker room with Kelly and Eve, there was a knock on the door. Gail was the one who got up and answered the door to see Josh. "Can I see Haylie?" He asked.

"Josh, you know you could always come in whenever you want to see your sister, we don't mind…well some of us anyways." Gail said as Josh walked in the locker room and to the couch where me, Eve and Kelly were currently at.

"Hey sis, here's the evidence you wanted." Josh said as he handed me the tape recorder.

"What is that Josh?" Kelly asked.

"Well, me and Haylie are trying to do something that would get Mike out of the WWE, and she remembered Alison said if her and Mike insult each other one more time, one of them gets released of their contract, well, she didn't say anything if that one insults one of their family members….directly." Josh said.

"Ah, good job Haylie." Eve, Kelly and Gail said.

"Thanks girls, now I'm off to see the GM, and hoping that Mike gets out of the WWE…for good."


	19. Chapter 19

"WHAT?!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Mike exclaimed. "I HAVEN'T INSULTED HIS FAMILY IN FRONT OF HIM!!!!"

He was currently in Alison's office, with the duo discussing some situations between him and Josh.

"From the evidence a reliable source gave to me, you did, and you know what I have to do Mike." Alison said.

But Mike didn't answer, he stormed out of the office, looking for a certain blonde Punk Diva.

xXxXxXxXx

I was sitting on the floor out in the hallway, my back against the wall, looking through my iPod, seeing if there way any good songs that maybe would work good as a theme song I would like to have in the future, when I felt a presence above me.

I slid up the wall, so I was standing (sort of) on the same level as him, took out one earphone and asked in a sarcastic tone, "Can I help you Mike? Or are you just here to annoy me some more?"

"I know what the fuck you did with Josh." Mike hissed.

"Did what? All during my time in the arena I was in the Divas locker room hanging with Kelly, Eve and Gail." I said.

"Yeah right, you're not fooling me with the dumb act." Mike said.

"What dumb act? I'm telling you the fucking truth, I was in the Divas locker room when this situation your trying to accuse me of doing happen, end of fucking story." I said as I walked/limped away from him and down the hallway…well not far, because Mike grabbed my wrist and forced me to turn around and face him, "Let's face it Haylie, you wanted me out of the WWE as soon as you met me." He said.

"Hell, I just wanted you off of Raw, but out of the WWE is _WAY _better." I replied with a cute smirk on my face, as I somehow freed my wrist out of his hand and walked/limped down the hallway.

xXxXxXxXx

As Mike was walking back towards Alison's office, hoping not to hear the words "You Fired!" from her pissed off attitude, all he heard is, "Mike, there _is _a way back onto Raw."

"Well, what do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Come on in and I tell you the details." Alison said.

"So, let me get this straight, I'm fired, but there's a way to get back on Raw?" Mike asked.

"Simply, yes."


	20. Chapter 20

_3 months later_

Three months later and I was ready to compete in the ring again, and Alison told me that as my return match, I was facing some loser named Bobo Terminator or something...wow….what a lame name.

I was in the Divas locker room, wearing a one shoulder white shirt, black skinny jeans and white converse shoes. My hair was in a messy bun, which looked totally stylish.

"Haylie don't you notice something freaky?" Eve asked.

"Like what do you mean?" I asked, putting on my eye-shadow.

"That since Mike got fired the month you got your injuries, and three months, exactly when you're going to be back in the ring, some new guy comes in and challenges _you _to a match, normally guys don't challenge Divas to a match, except if it has something to do with some personal rivalry thing." Eve replied.

"Yeah, but I just don't notice because I'm busy kicking the guys' ass." I said as I left the divas locker room.

xXxXxXxXx

As I was standing in the gorilla position, waiting for my theme song to play so I could make my re-debut in the ring, I saw my opponent walking towards me.

He was wearing acid wash jean shorts, a black tank top and white DC sneakers. His hair was straighten to the extent of almost looking like a wig, and on his face were the black marks under his eyes that some athletes use to reduce the glare from the sun…and I totally found the guy cute….but I find any guy that wears acid washed jeans cute.

"You Haylie?" The guy asked in some type of southern accent…huh, he must be from the southern states or something.

"Yeah." I replied, looking into his icy blue eyes and wanted to collapse because my knees were turning to jelly and wanted to give out on me any minute.

"Well you look prettier in person and on camera." He replied.

"Aw thanks." I replied with a smile. A guy with manners…we need more of those guys on Raw…we're starting to get filled up on the obnoxious jerks.

"Well, good luck Bobo, I hope you win." I said as I heard his theme song blare throughout the arena speakers.

"You too." He said as he made his way out to the stage to hear the cheers of the fans. "He's one _cute _guy if you ask me." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, it was a pretty good match, and the momentum was shared between myself and Bobo, and the fans couldn't decide to go cheer for the Punk Diva, or the guy who was fighting his side of the battle against me.

I was going on top of the turnbuckle, going to be performing my other finisher _Sky Rocket Mayhem_ which is just a shooting star press being flipped in the air around three times…and when I was about to do the move, I heard some booing, which I don't know why, but I just ignored them and went on to continue the finisher, until I felt something push me off the turnbuckle, and made me land on my upper to middle back. As I was in utter pain, I looked up and saw Mike. _The fuck is he doing here, I thought he got fired _I thought as he got into the ring, picked me up and shot me shoulder first into the steel post. I screamed in pain as I slid to ringside, holding my hurt shoulder.

I was leaning against the post, tending to the shoulder as Mike went outside to the ring and grabbed a steel chair and went back inside the ring… _what the hell is he going to do??? _I asked as I slid back into the ring, and saw him perform _Skull Crushing Finale _on Bobo onto the steel chair, which probably made him have a massive headache. But what he done to me, had one of my healed injuries become re-injured…because he apparently did another _Skull Crushing Finale _on myself, and it made my face smash a certain way, and I heard my nose being re-broken, then I looked up and notice Mike walking backstage with a smirk on his face.

I somehow got up, went to the ref, and asked if the match is still going to is now over by disqualification, he said that it was still going, and I went, removed the steel chair off of Bobo's head and went for the three count.

As my theme song blasted throughout the arena speakers, I picked up Bobo, hoping that he was still with me, and willing to stand on two feet. When he did, I hugged him and whispered _Congratulations on an excellent job in your first match in the WWE _and left the ring, holding my nose.

xXxXxXxXx

"Alison, why was Mike interfering in my match?" I asked furiously as soon as I was in her office.

"Because I reinstated his contract." She replied.

"What the hell does reinstated mean?" I asked.

"It means he's back on Raw." She replied.

"Oh my god." I said as I left her office.

As I was walking down to the Divas locker room, I was stopped by Mike asking, "How's the nose?"

"Re broken because of you, you jackass." I replied.

"Well, this is my first Raw back after three months, and you still treat me like crap, see you haven't changed."

"Yeah, I changed, I've changed into a more cold-hearted bitch you've come to known and hate with utter respect." I said and walked away to the infirmary.


	22. Chapter 22

"Welcome to Is it News, I'm your Punk Diva Haylie Trudel, and I'm as usual *beep* pissed off." I said, glaring at Mike.

"Who, at your parents for giving birth to you?" Mike asked.

"You know what Mike, I wanted to say to you for the longest time, ever since you threw the first insult at me: YOU'RE A *BEEP* JERK, WHO'S *BEEP* ANNOYING, MORE ANNOYING THAN ANNOYANCE ITSELF, WHO SHOULD BE *BEEP* MURDERED A LONG *BEEP* TIME AGO!!!!!!!!" I'd exclaimed.

"Wow….spazz much?" Mike asked.

"Mike, just *beep* off, I don't want to deal with you *beep* *beep* today." I said as I walked off the set once again.

Once Mike knows that I was "out of ear shot", he said, "You see folks, never date a girl like her, if at the end of the relationship you want to commit suicide so you don't have to deal with her."

"YOU *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I'd exclaimed as I ran back to the set, jumped on Mike and started to beat the daylights out of him.

"Why do you have to be such a *beep* jerk??? What the *beep* did I do to deserve this *beep* treatment??" I'd asked as a lot of people were prying me off of Mike, and I was beating and banging the other people to let go of me.

"I don't know why, because, because, you're my soul-mate or something I don't know." Mike replied.

"Guys, let me go for a second." I said as the people let go of me, and I waked up to Mike and asked, "What?"

"I love you." He said as he placed his lips against mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, is it really happening, the guy who I absolutely hated with a god damn fucking passion was actually kissing me….no….something must be wrong…Hell must've frozen over…pigs must be flying somewhere in Canada….the Maple Leafs won a Stanley Cup…anything wrong must've happened that triggered to this moment of Mike kissing me.

When he broke the kiss, I was completely speechless. "Hello…Miss Spazzer….are you still here in reality?" Mike asked as he was moving his hand up and down near my face.

"Yeah I'm still here idiot." I said as he slapped his hand. "Did you say you loved me?" I asked, acting like a stereotypical dumb blonde.

"Yeah, but I obviously know that you don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you, so what's-"

"I do love you." I said.

"You what?" Mike asked.

"I love you, ever since one of my friends was accusing me of having a small crush on you, I'd realized that I was lying and had a huge on, and I'm not making any sense so I'll shut up and leave you alone." I said as I walked away from him.

XXxXxXxXxXx

"So you guys finally admit the love between the two of you…who cracked?" Sabrina asked.

"Him." I replied.

"Him? _Him? _The same him who keeps on calling you a slut and emo and you're mom a whore?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, I'm shocked that it was him who cracked first, rather than you." Sabrina said.

"Well, after the kiss, _I _finally-"

"Whoa!!!! You guys kissed?!?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Yeah, you seemed shocked." I said.

"Hell yeah I'm shocked, this could be a forming of a relationship, an un-normal looking relationship." Sabrina said.

"Hold on there sister, we need to set the friendship level in order for the relationship part to work, hell, we're still throwing insults at each other left and right, in order for the friendship part to work, one of us has to stop insulting the other."


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright, it's bee seven hours and no insults yet, what gives?" I asked Eve.

We were in my hotel room, when I've noticed that Mike hasn't insulted me in seven hours…he'd usually text an insult to me each morning, now all I get are some useless texts from stupid people.

"I'm guessing he's real serious about loving you." Eve replied.

"Really? I thought he was just kidding." I replied.

"Well, not exactly." Eve said as she got up from my bean bag chair, went to the slightly opened door, pushed the door opened and grabbed a bouquet of roses.

"When did they come?" I asked.

"When I got here, I didn't want to bring them in because I didn't want you to get suspicious." Eve said as she took the note out.

"I feel so happy and excited sometimes, when I think of you each night and day, and when I see you, I see hearts, I love you more than words can say… You're so beautiful! This love is awesome! I can't resist your courageness, it's true! The stars and rings fade into shadows… I am absolutely crazy for you! Your soul is touching, you're heart is huge, and my heat is truly in your hands. I could walk and run 'til my life is done, but YOU are the focus of my plans. This suspenseful excited is beautiful my love. And for you, Haylie, I thank Heaven about. All my love. Mike x …aww, that's sweet." Eve said as she handed me the flowers.

"That poem was written by him, huh. Least I wasn't surprised when he used the word awesome." I replied. _Maybe he's actually serious, maybe he actually does love me and ain't joking…maybe…just maybe…he's actually a sweet and caring guy for once._


	25. Chapter 25

It was another Monday night, which meant another Monday night Raw in my home town of Long Island New York, and I was stoked to actually see my family, who I haven't seen in over a year or so.

I was walking down one hallway, looking for Josh to see if Mom and Dad showed up (Since today is their fifteenth anniversary, me and Josh decided to get them backstage passes and front row seats), until I got stopped by Kelly.

"Good luck in your Divas title match." She said, referring to the match I'm going to be having later tonight against Maryse.

"Thanks." I replied.

"All I know is that Raw needs a new Divas champion, all we got is some slut who thinks is hotter and better than the rest of us." Kelly said.

"And I'm the person to do that, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'd probably be the first hardcore Divas champion." Kelly said.

"Yepp." I said. "I even got some proof that I'm hardcore than the other Divas." I added, referring to my nose that Mike re-broke last week.

"By the way, how is the nose?" Kelly asked.

"Doing pretty good, I need this cast thing whatever it's called for like another three weeks, but at least I get to compete in the ring," I said.

"Yeah, the three months you and Mike were gone, it was pretty quite." Kelly said.

"It must've been paradise not having to hear me and him fight twenty four seven." I said.

"Actually no, it was pretty boring." Kelly said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but good thing we have you back…just too bad that we got Mike back as well." Kelly laughed.

"Yeah, he must've found some loop hole or something to get back on Raw." I said.

"Or slept with Alison." Kelly said.

I made a small chuckle, before saying, "That would also work."

"Yeah, I've heard that Mike has to defend his US title." Kelly said.

"Really? To who?" I asked.

"I think Evan." Kelly replied.

"Please for the love of God, Evan must win." I said as I walked away from her.

_*FF to the End of the Match*_

1-2-3! "Here is your winner and the NEW Divas champion, Haylie Trudel." The announcer said as my theme song blasted throughout the arena speakers as the ref gave me the Divas championship, and raised my hand in the air.

My mouth made the widest grin I have ever created-let's just hope that Evan is the new Untied States champion-that way, the Miz is forced to carry one less championship.


	26. Chapter 26

_*Later in the Night*_

I was hanging in my brothers locker room, watching the main event, which was Mike vs. Evan for the United States Championship.

"So I'm guessing who you're going to cheer for." Josh said as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah duh, we'd actually need a champion who isn't cocky and full of himself." I replied.

"So if he wins, we would have three champions who ain't cocky." Josh said.

"Yepp." I said with one of my little sister smiles.

"Why do you and Mike fight so much?" Josh asked.

"I seriously have no clue, we're basically like cats and dogs, Goths and Preps, Homer and Ned, Cartman and Kyle." I said, listing off all the mortal enemies ever known.

"Wow, so either he's the fat guy and you're the religious freak, or once again he's the fat guy and you're the Jew." Josh said.

"Yeah." I said as I turned my attention back to the wide-screen high definition TV and saw Evan perform _Air Bourne, _and hearing the ref slap his hand on the mat for the one two three.

"YES!" I'd exclaimed as I jumped off the couch and danced like an idiot.

Josh laughed, then said, "Wow, you'd never changed when it comes to someone you want to win, actually win."

I sarcastically laughed, and left the locker room to congratulate the new Untied States champion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Congratulations on the giant win Evan." I said as soon as I saw Evan walking to his locker room with the united States championship on his shoulder.

"Thanks, oh, same with your championship win." He said, referring to my Divas championship I won earlier in the night.

"Thanks." I replied, then I walked away to the Divas locker room and pack up, before Evan said, "You know, whenever Mike throws another personal insult and you need some comfort or whatever you want to call it, just, you know, give me a shout and I'll help." He said.

"Aw thanks." I said, and then walked away, cheering and dancing in my head that Mike is no longer the United States champion….oh how closer I am to having a perfect world.


	27. Chapter 27

"Who brainwashed Mike?" Asked Josh Trudel.

We were traveling to the next city that was hosting Raw, and thankfully me and Josh were traveling with each other, instead of me and Mike and well….only one of us would be arriving to the next city walking on their own two legs, and the other traveling in a wheelchair.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, one day he's being a cocky egotistical bastard to you, and next, he's like fucking superman, what gives?" Josh asked.

"Hell, I don't even know, and I don't even wanna know." I replied…which was a lie…I know why Mike was being fucking Superman.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't trust his attitude." Josh said.

"What do you mean?" I asked the same question I asked a couple of minutes ago.

"He's going to act all nice to you, then probably stab you in the back or something like that." Josh replied.

"Yeah, your right." I replied, looking out the car window, hoping if Mike is _really _being nice, _really _loves me, instead of acting like all this so he doesn't have to deal with all the insults that I throw at him day in and day out.

_Start getting loud I wanna party now, if you hate on Undead that's a party foul_

_I only drink mickey's I can't afford the cans_

_I drink so much they call me Charlie 40 hands_

_If the keg is tapped, then your getting capped, take your girl to the sack and I'll take a nap_

_Ladies drink em fast so I could have a blast_

_You got your beer gog's on and I getting ass, like of my god is that Charlie Scene_

_Ladies show my your treats like its Halloween you got a fake ID and your 17_

_I'm a complete catastrophy buzzing around you like a bumble bee_

_So lets take some shots, do a beer run and flip off a cop_

_Girls give me props and there on my jock_

_Paris Hilton said that's hot when she saw my cock!_

_That's hot!_

"Hello." I said as soon as I grabbed my cell phone.

…

"What do you mean you lost your room key, and why are you even telling me this in the first place?"

…

"Ugh, fine, you can room with me, you stupid prick."

…

"Nothing, bye for now, you egotistical bastard."

"Who was that?" Josh asked as soon as I hung up my cell phone.

"Mike, he wants to room with me after he lost his room key." I replied.

"And exactly _how _did he loose the key?" Josh asked.

"Something about some French escort person scamming him and taking his wallet, which included his room key." I said.

"How did he _really _loose his room key?" Josh asked again.

"He lost his wallet somewhere." I replied the _real _truth…but the French escort scam sounded real good.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yes Josh, that's the real reason." I replied.

_*A couple of minutes later*_

A couple of minutes later, I made it to my hotel room, and where I saw Mike's stuff on one of the beds. "Looks like he made himself at home." I'd muttered as I set my stuff on the bed near my bed, and went to the bathroom to take a long, refreshing shower.

A minute later, when I felt the warm water trickling down my backside, I was thinking deeply in my head, and for some reason, I'd started to sing my favourite song:

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah._

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with my in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_


	28. Chapter 28

Now changed into my grey sweat pants, white tank top and neon purple fuzzy slippers, I was sitting crossed legged on my hotel room, watching _The Hangover _for like the fifteenth time ever since it came out on DVD…even a movie like that is still funny when you see it more than once.

When the movie was over, I'd looked over at my alarm clock and saw the time _2:34 AM _flashing over and over again…and still no sign of the jackass…uh…I mean Mike…ha ha ha…

"Well, he's probably out getting laid or something…the usual." I muttered to myself as I got off the couch, almost tripping over my bag…stupid clutz… and literally jumped into my bed, where I fell magically asleep…for like two seconds or more because I'd heard my cell phone blare _Bedrock _by Young Money.

"My Lord, that person is now getting a death wish in the near future by me soon." I said as I got up from my bed and grabbed my phone and saw _Sydney (L) _flash on my caller I.D "…well, except for her."

"Hello."

…

"No, I'm up, what's wrong?"

…

"HeWHAT?!?!?!?!"

….

"That bastards gonna pay, don't you worry about that Sydney."

…

"I know I'm the best."

…

"Really, you think I'm more awesome than Mike?"

…

"See, someone agrees with me on that one."

….

"See ya tomorrow Sydney."

When I hung up my phone, it started to play _Good Girls Go Bad._

"What?!?!"

…

"Well, I'm _trying _to sleep, without all these fucking interruptions!!"

…

"Well, whatever you got to say, say it tomorrow…I don't want to be hearing all your _problems."_

I hung up and turned _off _my phone, and finally went to sleep…not knowing some of my feelings are going to intensify the nest morning.


	29. Chapter 29

When I woke up, I felt someone hugging me. Wow, that's not weird at all…having someone hugging you at 6:47 in the morning.

I looked up to see the sleeping face of Mike…and who knew he looked adorable when he slept _he must of be hell-a drunk last night to miss his bed _I thought as I heard a vibration coming from my phone. I grabbed it to see _Brother _flashing on my caller ID.

"Hello." I whisper.

…

"Wait, let me get this straight, you slept walked last night, or this morning however you wanted to put it, and you ended up on the lobby couch?"

…

"Wow…I wonder how I'm related to you." I whispered back as I hung up my phone and tossed it on the couch, where it bounced on each of the cushions and landed on one of the arms of the couch…after that, I continued to sleep.

_*An hour later*_

An hour later, I finally woke up to hear the running of the shower water. _Perfect, and I was about to go take one…but, guess not _I thought as I got up and walked over to my closet, and found the _perfect _outfit of a white tank top, baggy bleached jeans and black converse shoes. I'd walked over to my hair/makeup table, put my hair in a side ponytail and put on black eye-shadow and just clear lipgloss.

"Do you always have to look like some street thug or something?" I'd heard Mike asked.

"Uh yeah, maybe part of that happens because I live in a thug-living state." I replied with a sharpness in my attitude.

"It's 10:32 am and you already displaying your bitchy attitude…nice record." Mike commented.

I turned around and said, "Well, that's what you get when you hang around a bitchy girl." …and left the room in search of a hung-over brother.

.x

"Are you feeling alright big bro?" I asked.

Me and Josh were at a hotel restaurant, eating our breakfast of bacon and eggs, when Josh replied, "Yeah, a little headache, noting new, probably nothing compared to a headache you always experienced when your with Mike." Josh said.

"Yeah." I replied, when my second phone I currently have in my pocket vibrated.

When I answered it, I found a text poem from you know who…yeah, that's right, the jackass.

_You're the thought that starts each morning…the conclusion to my day._

_You are all in I do…and everything I say._

_You're the smile on my face…the twinkle in my eye._

_The warmth inside my heart…and the fullness in my life._

_You're the hand laced in mine…and the coat upon my back._

_My friend, my love…my shoulder to lean on._

_You're my silly, mature, caring, thoughtful, bright and honest girl._

_The one who holds me tightly when I need to cry._

_You're the dimple to my cheek…the ever constant tingle in my soul._

_The voice that makes me weak…the happiness of my life._

_You are all I've ever wanted…you are all I need_

_You're all I've dreamed of..._

_You are all this to me_

"Wow, this is like the second love poem he gave to me, he must _really _love me then." I said as I plopped my head on the table beside the plate full of food.

"Yeah, as I said before, who the hell brainwashed Mike from a cocky jackass to a lovey dork." Josh said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Welcome to is it News, this is your Punk Diva Haylie Trudel, still having her broken nose injury, all because of this looser for like a second time." I said, pointing to the person who thinks he's awesome…who is really such an idiot.

"You actually look good with that deformed nose of yours." Mike commented.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"Yeah, with your nose normal, you'd looked normal ugly, but with that, you'd looked _extremely _ugly." Mike replied.

I basically kept a straight face, and said, "You must be one of those arithmetic man; you add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance." Then added one of my girl smirks.

"You're so ugly you make the second ugliest person in the world look like a supermodel." Mike commented.

I positioned myself so my back was facing him, so he wouldn't see the potential tears falling down my brown eyes.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" Mike asked, making his voice sounds like he was a little kid.

"You know what Mike, just shut the hell up, being around you is like having a cancer of the soul." I replied, turning back around, and hearing my voice crack up because I felt like I wanted to sit there and cry my eyes out.

Then I'd heard the song: _Papercut _by Linkin Park blasting somewhere, then I figured out it was Mike's cell phone…and when he was talking to whoever it was who wanting to talk to him, I'd leaned in close to the camera and said, _"Next pay-per-view, Over the Limit, it's going to be me and Mike in a Loser Leaves Raw match…let's just hope it's Mike…and he leaves for good this time."_

When Mike hung up his phone, and I leaned back into my chair, Mike commented, "We all sprang from apes, but you didn't sprang far enough."

"You're birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory." I commented back.

"You must have been born on a highway cause that's where most accidents happen." Mike replied back, with a smirk on his face.

"*beep* off." I said as I got up and left.

"Do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the water." Mike said as he hold up her water bottle.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you serious Haylie, you and Mike are going to have another battle thing, where one of you has to leave Raw?" Alison asked.

I was currently in her office, regarding the next PPV match between me and Mike, where the looser gets to leave Raw…first if I loose…hopefully second (and longer) if Mike looses.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What happened to the 'hanging with each other more so chemistry could flow'?" Alison asked.

"That got thrown out the window weeks ago Alison." I replied, and as I was about to leave her office, Alison commented, "Oh, by the way, you're in a inter-gender tag team match where its you and Josh verses Mike and Tori,"

.x

"So, let me get this straight, at the next pay-per-view, you're going to be facing Mike in a _Looser Leaves Raw _match?" Josh asked.

Me and him were hanging in his locker room, talking about my match against Mike at the next pay per view.

"Yeah, basically." I replied.

"Wow, just hope you win." Josh said as he was strapping on his elbow pads.

"Yeah, and if I do win…just hope he's off Raw for good this time." I replied as me and him left the locker room.

.x

"This inter-gender tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Long Island, New York, Josh Trudel, and the Divas champion Haylie Trudel." The announcer said as our theme song as a tag team _Don't Talk to Strangers _by Hedley started blasting throughout the arena speakers as me and Josh walked out to the stage to hear the cheering fans that were in the arena that was located in Denver, Colorado.

We were slapping the fans' hands along the way down the ramp, then when we reached ringside, we both hopped on and Josh rolled into the ring by the assistance of the top and middle rope, while me, I flipped into the ring.

"And their opponent, first, from Chicago, Illinois, Tori." The announcer continued as _Sweet Dreams _by Beyoncé blasted throughout the arena speakers as Tori walked out to the crowd to hear cheering fans…despite them knowing he associates with a brother who is trying to get everyone to transfer to his lifestyle.

When Tori run and slid into the ring, she jogged to the nearest turnbuckle and threw the peace sign. When she got off the turnbuckle and went to her corner, Mike's theme song started to play…but he didn't come out… well, through some other way…

...I was leaning on the ropes that were facing the ramp, waiting for Mike to come out so I could just beat his ass…well…he already beat me to it by attacking _me _from behind.


	32. Chapter 32

_*FF to the end of the match.*_

At the end of the match, I had Tori locked in the my submission finisher _Paralyzer _where the person applying the finisher has their feet on the center of the other person's back, and grabbing the arms of the other person and basically stretching the person's upper body to the point that the back may break or something like that and the person becomes paralyzed or something like that.

After a minute in the hold, Tori tapped out, and as mine and Josh's theme song started to play, and the ref was handing me my title, Mike basically wanted to attack me some more, but I dodged the attack, and rolled out of the ring, with a smirk on my face.

When Josh joined my side and as we were walking up the ramp, I mouthed, "Have fun here on Raw, because sooner or later, it may be your last Raw." Flashed a peace sign and left for backstage.

.x

"Why are your moves always so deadly?" Josh asked as soon as me ad him reached backstage.

"I don't know, you never been in one." I replied.

"I know, that submission move you applied on Melissa was even painful to watch.." Josh replied.

"Really?" I asked, acting like I was a little kid waiting for Santa Claus…or something along that line.

"Yeah, and remind me again NOT to piss you off so you have to apply that move on me," Josh said.

"Don't worry Josh, your like the rarest person to get me pissed off and me not doing anything." I said.

"Yes!" Josh said excitedly as his raise his right fist in some sort of victory stance.

"Hey Trudel." I heard a female voice say.

I turned around and saw Tori, looking slutty as usual…this time, her attire consisted of a dark red bikini top, white short shorts and black pumps and her light brown hair was in pigtails.

"What do you want Tori?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just here to tell you that you better loose to that match against Mike at the next pay per view." Tori replied.

"Uh why?" I asked.

"Because you'd be doing everyone here on the roster a god damn fucking favour." Tori said.


	33. Chapter 33

"What the fuck do you mean?" Josh asked.

"What I mean is that everyone hates her, and they were making tons of plans here and there every single week of making her off of Raw, and when that match between her and Mike happens, and when she looses, every single superstar and diva are going to celebrate our asses off that Miss. Punk Ass Bitch ain't on Raw." Tori replied, before receiving a roundhouse kick to the side of face by me,

"Wow, who knew she would be more of a bitch than you." Josh commented, before receiving a whack upside the head from me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Josh said, hoping I wasn't going to beat the crap out of him.

"But is it true though, does everyone on Raw hate me?" I asked.

"Fuck no Haylie, everyone on here is like your best friend…except Mike and Tori, of course." Josh replied before leaving towards the locker room, leaving me to stand over the knocked out body of Tori, making me look like an idiot.

.x

On my way to the hotel, my phone started to vibrate, when I picked it up, it was a text message from Mike.

Mike-U can still win matches with an injury…impressive

Haylie-Can u like shut up for once in your damn life and like leave me alone?

Mike-Srry, can't do that…

Haylie-Ugh, u know u can be a jackass 99% of the time, right?

Mike-yepp and I'm damn proud of it XD

Haylie-Just shut up, why are you trying to talk to be about, anyways?

Mike-Well, I wanted to ask you something…

Haylie-What, how can I be such a bitch and can still have many friends?

Mike-Suprisingly no, but I ask myself that everyday…

Haylie-Just shut up and ask me the damn question, b4 you crush my last nerve…

Mike-Alright, alright, alright…the question is that….will u be crazy enough to be my girlfriend???


	34. Chapter 34

Haylie-WTF do u mean???

Mike-U stupid or something Trudel, do u want 2 be my girlfriend or not???

Haylie- :O FUCK NO!!!! DO U NO HOW MUCH PAIN AND FUCKING SUFFERING U DID 2 ME OVER THESE FUCKING MONTHS?!?!?!!?

Mike-Well, yeah, but I can be a changed man…

Haylie- …yeah, when you want 2 be…

Mike- Seriously Hay, I can change my ways…

Haylie- Really???

Mike- Yeah…

Haylie- Alright, I can be your girlfriend on one occasion…

Mike: Which is…

Haylie- You got to be nice 2 me for five months


	35. Chapter 35

Mike-U serious, you no I cant be serious 4 5 months!

Haylie- Srry bud, if u want me 2 be ur girlfriend, u got 2 not insult me, u cannot be mean 2 me, u got 2 be serious 4 5 months.

I tossed my phone on the passenger seat, then re-focused my eyes on the road, thinking _What IF Mike could be serious for five months….nah, that cant be possible, it's _Mike, _a guy who can't shut up about himself, a guy who's annoying as hell, a cute guy…_

I shudder at what I just thought, did I just say Mike was _cute? _I must be going crazy or something….yeah, that's it, I'm going crazy.

When I finally reached my hotel, I've noticed the staff there, were carrying roses to some place. "Well, I'm guessing someone is celebrating something." I said as I got out of my car, grabbed my stuff and walked inside.

I'd walked up to the desk and asked for my room key. The girl on the other side handed me my key, but it wasn't for my actual room, but hey, I get a free room…hope it's nice.

I walked into the elevator, when my phone started to vibrate again.

"Hello."

…

"Hey Chrissy, what's up?"

…

"Well, that's good, I'm still hanging in with Mike being a total jack ass."

…

"You serious, no we're not going out."

…

"Well, see ya some point."

As soon as I hanged up my phone, the elevator door opened, and I stepped out, looking for my room. When I did, I opened the door, stepped inside, and I found twelve roses on the couch.

"What the…" I said as I finally found a note along the flowers, and it said,

_Here are twelve roses, eleven real, one fake, I will love you until the last one dies._

_-Mike_


End file.
